The present invention relates to a collapsible guard for the rear wheel of a stationary exercise bicycle and in particular to a collapsible wheel guard that can be positioned around the rear and sides of the rear wheel of a bicycle supported on a bicycle trainer to prevent children from injury caused by touching the bicycle wheel while it is turning.